Clashing Destinies
by Aireonna
Summary: Julia is recieving strange dreams of something she doesnt know. Ling is staying with her since she recieved an email from who she believes was Jin telling of the Mishima household. This will be a HwoarangJulia and a LingJin fic! Please R&R! Slightly AU
1. Prologue

Clashing Destinies Prologue By: Aireonna (a.k.a. Candice Willman) ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken or any of the characters from it. Don't we all wish we did! ^_^  
  
A/N: I've always wanted to write a Tekken fic in my own lil world and junk. So this an AU fic.written on how I wanted it and what I wanted it about...Hee hee. So I made Julia Native American but only because Michelle and her wear the jewelry and stuff. This most likely will be Julia/Hwoarang and Ling/Jin. ^_^ Hope ya enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The wind blew swiftly along the desert as the sun shone brightly down onto the prying sand. Not a sign of human habitat within miles. Nothing but cactuses and tumble weed. A faint sound could be heard through the emptiness. As it came nearer it was distinguished as a wolves howl? The howl was full of anger and pain. Then there was nothing. The desert disappeared from sight, no wind or wolf. Teeth. Large white teeth quivered as a growl made way. A native call echoed in the background. Blood?  
  
Julia Chang shot up from her bed in a hurry as her recent nightmare flushed over her. Wiping the damp bangs from her forehead she screamed. Her heart beat quickened in pace as she clamped her chest in her hands. Glancing around the dark room she slid her legs off the side of her single bed, the white silk sheets wrinkling and folding with her every movement. Making her way over to the large window she pushed back the curtains. There it was. The night moon.  
  
So beautiful yet so mysterious. Julia thought. Shaking her head to dislodge her recent sightings of her dream from her mind she sighed as her bedroom door opened quietly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ling Xiaoyu walked slowly into the bedroom yawning and stretching as she wiped the sleepiness from her brown eyes. Rubbing her arms softly she stopped in front of the large window to see Julia standing there. Blinking a few times she decided to speak.  
  
"Julia? Is.Everything al'ight? I heard your screams so I came to check on you." Julia turned towards the Chinese girl and dropped her gaze. Forgetting completely that she had let the young teenager stay the weekend at her apartment since such chaos was running around the Mishima household. Since the last unknown e-mail from an unknown source sent to Ling explaining and warning the young girl of the corruption inside the Mishima family, she no longer could trust Heihachi Mishima or feel safe under his roof. Julia took her in allowing her to stay with her, but only for the time being. Speaking up Julia tried to acknowledge her friend. "I'll be alright Ling. Just go back to bed and do not worry of me." She replied not wanting Ling to worry about something that not even Julia could figure out. Ling frowned and shook her head. "Nah that's al'ight I don't need sleep anyways." The two laughed a little in unison at the remark and made their way to the bed, sitting down softly. "I take it you couldn't sleep either then." Julia replied looking to Ling concerned. "Me? Not really." Ling dropped her gaze to the floor as her hands twined the end of her silk night gown between her slender fingers. "Jin?" Julia took Ling's hand in hers and smiled. "Don't worry. He will come back soon enough. Just will take some time." Ling looked up towards the ceiling and sighed. "I guess your right Julia. But it's not only that. I'm worried about what Heihachi is planning. That e-mail was no coincidence. I strongly believe Jin sent it to me as a warning of some sort." The two made eye contact and shook their heads as they laughed for no reason. "I say we both get dressed and head out for some coffee." Ling smiled and made her way towards the door. "Good idea. But you're buying!" With that she exited the room with a laugh. Julia only smiled at the remark and stood making her way to her closet for some clothes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hard boots hit the wet ground as gun shots were heard from behind. Ranting and screaming from some kind of officers made its way to his ears. Seeing a corner ahead he dodged a few more bullets and jumped skillfully out of site into the alley. Taking in breath he removed his hood from his head. Cracking his knuckles full of anger he closed his eyes, letting his head fall back against the cold brick wall. Leaning into the wall as the soldiers ran by Jin dropped his gaze to the ground. Shaking the wetness from his damp hair he let out a small laugh. "Armatures." He replied in a low whisper. His voice was low and yet full. Pulling his hood back over his black hair he glanced past the corner to see if the coast was clear. Nodding his head he quickly made his way back onto the city streets.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Making his way out of the group he smiled to himself. Freedom. Pulling the letter out of his pocket he read it to himself. Iron Fist Tournament 4. This was his chance to make it to the top. To live his dream and finally be more then his father. Hwoarang stopped abruptly as a figure made its way into his site. Leaning against the brick wall of the city building his lips curved into a small smile. There he was. Jin Kazama, the one and only. Making a run for it he made his way towards him swiftly, his fist coming into contact with the Japanese boy's face hard. Jin hit the wall and turned back towards the attacker. His eyes widened a little at the site. "You." Was all that came out from his lips.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Ling rubbed her hands together as to form a bit of heat as she laughed at the site of her own breath leaving her mouth. Julia giggled a bit as she took a sip of her coffee and bundled her coat a little tighter. "Eesh, a cold winter this year eh?" Ling replied as she stuffed her gloved hand into her coat pocket, the other holding onto the hot cup of fresh coffee. Her cheeks rosy red and her nose pink, she licked her lips to moisturize them. The two stopped as they sensed danger in the air. Ling turned abruptly searching the area. She knew it had to be him, Jin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Jin dodged Hwoarang's next attack as she made way into his site. Grabbing hold of his fist he shook his head. "Not here. Not now. We both are on the run from something. So let's just let it be." Hwoarang stopped and glanced around. He knew he was right. They were risking of giving their selves up and hurting innocent people. Turning away slowly he noticed two young girls staring at them. Hearing gun shots from the alley he made his way towards them. "We will meet again Jin Kazama." Disappearing with the soldiers Jin smiled and turned towards the city again. Stopping he caught his breath. There she was, Ling Xiaoyu. He knew she was looking for him. Some how she had always been able to sense when he was around and she was on him like a pack of wolves on fresh meat. Bringing the hood back up over his head he placed his hands into his pockets and entered the nearest store, staying by the window to get a look at her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Ling, are you sure you saw him?" Julia asked as she made yet another sweep of the town and no sign of the recent attack they saw. "Yes! I am positive it was him Julia. I know it was him." Dropping her head she leaning back against a store window not noticing the man standing in front of it. You couldn't make out a face or anything anyways Julia noted. Sighing Ling took another sip of her coffee and stood up straight. "Maybe your right Julia. Its hopeless I should just give up." Ling stepped away from the window and smiled to the girl. "Let's get going, long day ahead of us eh?" The two laughed and shrugged off the recent events. Ling stopped and looked back towards the window. Sighing she whispered under her breath, "I will find you Jin. That I promise you and when I do. I will help you with whatever it is your running from." Turning back around she smiled towards Julia as they made their way back to her apartment.  
  
Jin dropped his head hearing the words and clutched his chest as he fought back the evil that lived within. He would not let it take over, never, not again. Dropping down the wall he grimaced at the pain that sketched his face. "That day will come soon Ling. For it will." With that he stood and made his way back out towards his destination.  
  
A/N: Well what do you think so far? Do you like it? Please leave a review with your comments on how it was! ^_^ Ill try and update soon! Hope you enjoyed! 


	2. Open arms

Clashing Destinies Chapter 1  
  
By: Aireonna (a.k.a. Candice Willman)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own and never will own Tekken or any of the official characters but a girl can dream can't she? *droolz*  
  
A/N: Thank you all so much for those of you who reviewed!  
  
Hwoarang - Don't worry I know what your talking about. And I had no intention once so ever to make him look bad. I know all 'bout how he helped Jin so don't worry hun! ^_^ That was just a 'lil' scene between Jin and Hwoarang so there no need to worry 'bout sissiness. And thanks for saying my stories are great! I'm glad you like! Keep reading and reviewing plz!  
  
C*h*e*r*r*i*e*s - Hehe.Glad you like it! Keep reading and thanx for the review! ^_^  
  
Forevermore - I'm so glad you love it! It makes me feel good to hear everyone's such kind words! Keep reading!  
  
Skittle-xtreme - I glad you think it's sweet! And I'm trying to continue ASAP! But been busy.But here is the first chappie!  
  
Space-monkey - Thanks for the review it was very kind. And I try and keep it slow but fast ya know? But I'm glad you enjoyed it. Hope ya continue to enjoy it!  
  
Aurora - Hey gurl! Love you lotz! No matter how much we fight you will always be my best friend so plz don't stay mad at me! :P  
  
Well I think that's enuf shout outz lets get to the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Turning the key in the door knob of her apartment, Julia Chang smiled back to Ling as she entered the dark room, reaching to the wall for the light switch. The two stepped in quietly, taking off their coats and other accessories and heading to the kitchen. Neither of the two saying a word during the process as Julia sat her cup of coffee on the flat counter.  
  
"Julia, you never did tell me about why you woke up with a start." Ling replied as she followed her actions of setting down the coffee cup. Julia's features tightened as flashbacks of her dream entered her mind. The smell of blood and the flash of bright teeth began filling her senses. Ling stared on to the Indian girl and blinked a few times. Snapping back to it as she noticed the stare she faked a smile to the girl and shrugged. "I see no importance to it enough to share it with the world." Was all she said hinting that the subject was not one to be tampered with. Ling didn't pick up the hint as she pulled out a chair that sat around the island in the kitchen and sat down.  
  
"Oh, but I think there is. And who said I was the world? Telling me would not hurt a thing. I just want to know, it's always good to share things with a close friend." Ling replied tapping her nails onto the wooden surface waiting for a response. As if on cue she got it.  
  
"A dream. It was rather strange; flashes of the desert and teeth, wolves growling, the smell of blood. It seemed like a sign. Of what I do not know, but I sense danger, not here, but somewhere." Julia rambled on her eyes loosing all life as they filled with darkness. Ling pulled back somewhat shocked at Julia's look and the reply she received.  
  
"Wolves? Blood? A sign of what? Sounds like a desert set dream if you ask me." Ling yawned a bit and covered her mouth as her vision clouded.  
  
Darting her head towards Ling with a confused look upon her face she blinked. "That's it, of course. How could I forget that part? In fact you are correct my friend. For the dream did take place in a desert..." Drifting off, Julia tried to piece together who could be in danger.  
  
Stretching and yawning once more, Ling stood and headed towards the door to her room. "You figure that one out on your own. This is where I leave for bed." She winked to her friend and smiled as she closed the bedroom door behind her.  
  
"But what could it all mean?" Julia asked herself as she took another drink of the coffee.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bringing his body yet again up to the bar as he hit another pull up, Hwoarang dropped to the floor as the door to his dorm opened. Jumping to rest position he held his breath.  
  
"At ease soldier." The Major replied. Hwoarang obeying and relaxing once more.  
  
"I hear you ran off today. Chasing yet another anonymous feeling that you get. You know soldier that is against your regulation." The Major said with rage filling his features. Hwoarang dropped his head and sighed.  
  
"Yes sir. I did sir. But this time my feeling was right, unlike many others." The Major shook his head and made a hand gesture to cut him off.  
  
"I do not care, you obey me. You obey your fellow soldiers and anyone else I damn well please to say. Now, I do not want to hear of this again. That is all soldier." With that the Major waited for a salute, in which Hwoarang shot to rest position and saluted him, he exited the room. Releasing a deep sigh and taking the towel from the bed, Hwoarang dried the sweat from his tired body. Shaking his wet hair he turned to the shower. This was exactly what he needed.  
  
"Gahh, I try and try, and yet once I find him.Why do I feel like I am doing the wrong thing? And who were them girls, they seemed like they knew our every move, and watched us." Throwing his shirt to the floor, he opened the bathroom door and turned on the shower. Removing the rest of his clothing he stared at himself in the mirror.  
  
"Where are you Jin? Are we meant to be enemies? Or foes?" With that he climbed into the shower, steam rising all around the bathroom and clouding the mirror.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shooting across the street, Jin dropped down the side railing into the subway. Removing his hood he took in his surroundings and smiled to himself. This would be a perfect spot. Shaking his head he growled. The demon part of him was taking over, planning something against him.  
  
"Ling." he whispered into the air. His words floated along the cool breeze that swayed along the subway. Floating up the stairs and into the street to a small restaurant a few blocks away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ling!! Another customer! Get your ass to work!" The store manager yelled to the young Chinese girl. Ling came hurling around the corner, with skates on her feet and a tray of food in hand.  
  
Why did I agree to taking this job? She thought to herself as she delivered another tray of food. Skating to the counter she stopped to take a breath, smiling at Julia who sat at the bar.  
  
"I know I know, isn't what you hoped now is it?" Julia asked winking at her young friend. Flipping through another old book, Julia sighed.  
  
"Sure it is." Rolling her dark chocolate eyes she patted Julia on the back and returned to work. That's when she heard it. Floating through the air, she heard the words, "Ling." It was a faint whisper almost. Immediately Ling shot her head up. Glancing all around, she growled. It was him again; either that or her mind was playing small tricks on her again.  
  
Hurling around another corner her pony tails bounced around her shoulders.  
  
"I'm taking my lunch break!" She yelled, grabbing her coat and putting it on. Throwing off the blades and putting on her shoes she smiled to Julia and winked.  
  
"I shall return within 30 minutes." Laughing to herself she exited the door and made her way across the street. Stopping in the road she listened. Nothing.But where had it come from? It seemed so close, yet so far. Turning to the sub way, she tightened her jaw and ran across the street, speeding down the stairs and stopping as she made her way into the subway.  
  
Turning around, there was a sign that read: Dead end turn back. Sighing her defeat she dropped her head and bundled her jacket around her tighter as she shivered. Releasing a gasp she watched as her breath froze in the air.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jin froze as she made her way into his sight. It couldn't be. Not again, he had just recently got away from her. And now, there she was, so close he could almost smell her. Coming up behind her he could no longer take it, even his demon senses were full of her.  
  
Wrapping his arms around her from behind, he took in her sent. Enjoying every last minute of it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
As her breath began to fade, she felt two caring arms wrap around her from behind. Jumping a few feet she went to scream, and then she heard him.  
  
"Shh.Ling." His voice was so smooth and caring. How she missed him so much. Quickly turning around she threw her arms around him and hugged him close, his body beginning to tighten at her actions. He had a hard time keeping the demon from surfacing but it had been so long.  
  
Ling loosened her grip on him and stepped back a little, keeping her arms around him but only to look him in the eyes. His eyes were full of fear and desire. Full of hate and pain. Ling's heart ached for him; he must have gone through so much. And yet she knew nothing.  
  
"Jin, what happened?" She asked her voice barely above a whisper. She was still trying to catch her breath, for seeing him again had taken it away.  
  
As if right on cue, in came Julia, following down the stairs she spot the two and jumped.  
  
"Ling!" She yelled.  
  
Jin growled and his eyes began turning that fearful red.  
  
"Jin??! What's happening?" She asked, Jin only answered by leaning down and kissing her hard, sweeping Ling off of her feet. He screamed in pain as he fought the demon within for control. "Ling, run. Get out of here, safe and sound." He begin to not make any sense but Ling understood. Jumping up, she kissed his lips softly one last time and shot up the subway stairs to meet Julia. Turning back she sighed.  
  
"I vowed to help you, and soon I shall." The two ran, as Jin sped off into the darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well??! What do you think? I know, I know it has taken me quit some time to update, but hey, my computer has been crashing and all this good junk. But here is the next chapter for you!! Enjoy!!! 


	3. Friends

Clashing Destinies Chapter 2  
  
By: Aireonna (a.k.a. Candice Willman)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own and never will own Tekken or any of the official characters but a girl can dream can't she? *droolz*  
  
A/N: I would like to thank everyone again who kindly reviewed. I'm so happy that everyone seems to enjoy this fic.I didn't think that anyone was really going to like it, but then I got everyone's reviews.and I wanted to cry! Thank you all so much! I know it has taken me awhile, and for that I am sorry for. But here is the next chapter that you have all been waiting for! So go read, enjoy!! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hwoarang threw another punch at the innocent punching bag, which sent it hurling into the wall. Gripping his gloves tighter, he turned abruptly to his fellow soldier.  
  
"There.I'm done for the day. You can have your way with it now." With that, he turned roughly and exited the gym room.  
  
The soldier blinked a few times, before turning towards the hole in the wall and dropped his head.  
  
"That guy and his anger.Eesh."  
  
*****  
  
Turning the corner swiftly, Hwoarang exited the camp grounds with one look back. Saluting a respectful salute, he turned and walked away. Sighing to himself he hopped into his vehicle and drove off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Falling back against the cold damp wall, Jin tried to fight the demon. It seemed to be surfacing more and more each day. But why?  
  
Looking to his side, he closed his eyes at the memories of Ling. Her scent still lingered on his clothing, her taste on his lips. She had her own unique taste.Shaking his head as another streak of pain waved through every muscle in his body; he threw his head back against the wall. Why did it have to be like this?  
  
Grasping a hold of the last inch of strength he could muster, Jin quickly turned and ran towards the nearest shelter he could find. Running along the dark streets, he growled as the pain became clearer and thunder shot across the sky like drums in a band.  
  
Finally, reaching a small hotel, he ran across the street stopping quickly as a car almost hit him. The bright lights bore into his eyes causing him to hiss. His eyes widened as he noticed it was his earlier attacker.  
  
"Hwoarang." He whispered in anger. Pulling his hood down slightly so he couldn't see him in the dark, he ran into a room without bothering to check in. Opening the door with ease, he threw the door closed just as rain began to pour from the sky. Leaning back against the wall, he sighed inwardly and slid down the wall to the floor. Throwing his head back, he gripped his chest in pain as the demon continued to fight for control.  
  
"Ling.Help me." His voice was just above a whisper and rough. Lightning shot across the sky as it continued to pour, lighting up the small hotel room. Glancing around he noticed there was a small bed, not to comfy looking. He could hear people in the next room shouting in Japanese. Closing his eyes, he agreed to sleep as the demon settled with him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Julia sighed once more as the loud music illuminated out from the speakers of the large stereo that sat on Ling's dresser. Rubbing her temples as the shower turned on, she closed her eyes.  
  
"So then.Jin?!" She yelled towards the young Chinese girl that stood naked in the shower.  
  
Tears streamed down Ling's face as she continued to scrub at her ivory skin.  
  
"Yes." Her voice betrayed her. Full of pain and hurt, and just above a whisper.  
  
Julia nodded and left the girl to her shower, closing the door behind her. Falling backwards onto Ling's large bed, Julia cringed as sleep fought to take over.  
  
The dreams had become more frequent. But what did they mean? Ling was right; they had taken place in a desert. But why would some one from the desert..Shooting upright in the bed, Julia gasped.  
  
"That's it! The desert.Indians live there.My family." She yelled triumphal into the emptiness of the room.  
  
Peeking her head out of the shower, Ling blinked back the tears and stared at Julia.  
  
"What about your family? I thought you said you had no family." Covering her mouth quickly as the words were spoken she bowed her head in forgiveness.  
  
Nodding her head in response, Julia sighed at her words. It was true, she had no family. Michelle had adopted her and had been killed in the 2nd Tournament. That didn't mean she didn't have family some where else. Some where out there. Alive.  
  
"Your right, I did say I had no family.But that doesn't mean I'm right. I was adopted remember Ling."  
  
Nodding her head, water dripped over the bath tub and onto the floor.  
  
"Then your real family could still be out there." Ling replied, stepping out of the shower and grabbing onto a towel. Wrapping it around her slender form, she laughed as she slid on the water that laid on the floor.  
  
Julia rolled her eyes at her immaturity and shook her head, "No, my real family was Michelle. And she's gone. Real family doesn't dessert each other." Turning, she quickly exited the room, closing the door behind her, leaving the girl to dress.  
  
Ling blinked a few times confused. How could she have offended her? She was just speaking the truth. Drying off quickly, she threw the towel off and dressed. Her mind still wandered on the events from earlier. Breathing in, she could still smell his scent. Taste his lips on hers and feel his strong grasp.  
  
"Jin." Falling to the ground as the tears began to fall once more, she hugged her knees to her chest and laid her head on her arms. Why did everything have to fall apart?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Julia closed her eyes once more as she heard the sobs coming from the small room that bore Ling Xiaoyu. Shaking her head, she couldn't help but let a few tears slip for the two young lovers. They hadn't admitted it yet, but she could see it in their eyes. Wrapping her arms around herself, she sat back against the leather couch in the living room and tried to stop the tears once more. Love was nothing. Something she could never have. Glancing around the room, she dried her eyes and stood.  
  
"I must leave for the desert.to find the answers." Making her way towards her room, she threw some clothing onto the bed and grabbed the duffle bag that sat next to her chair.  
  
Beginning her packing, she fell onto the bed in a heap as the sleep took over once more. Flashes of desert sun and white teeth, taste and smell of blood filled her senses once more. Waking from the dream, she wiped the sweat that trickled down her forehead with a hand and took in deep breaths.  
  
The only way this will stop, is to see what is causing it all. Her mind continued to tell her that as she continued to stare at the vast ceiling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The rain continued to pelt against the windshield of Hwoarang's vehicle as he hurled down the dirt roads. Coming to an abrupt stop as a dark figure hurled across the street, his eyes squinted as he tried to make out who it was. Honking his horn at the figure he growled in protest as he ran across the street to a hotel. Shaking his head and rolling his eyes, he pulled into the front of the hotel.  
  
"Stupid people."  
  
Grabbing the newspaper that sat next to him, he quickly opened his door putting the newspaper over his head from the rain and ran into the front office. Closing the door behind him, he took in a deep breath as he shook off the rain that had made contact with him.  
  
Glancing up to see the owner staring at him, he smiled and continued to brush the water from his clothing. Noticing he still wore his Army clothing he nodded his head towards the man.  
  
"A room please."  
  
The guy nodded back, throwing him the keys as Hwoarang left the money on the counter.  
  
*****  
  
Stopping at the door that read the same number as his key, he glanced at the knob and noticed it had been broken. Shrugging it off, he sighed. Who cares, just to get out of the rain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jin shot up as he heard foot steps stop in front of the hotel door. Glancing around the small dark room as another flash of lightning hit, he quickly dashed across the room to the bathroom. Before he made it to the door, the front door hurled open and the lights flicked on. Jin froze as the man grunted.  
  
"You! I knew it was you!" Hwoarang shot as he glanced up and down the form of Jin Kazama.  
  
Jin turned slowly and smiled to himself.  
  
"Couincidence?" The two shook their heads as the rain continued to fall from the skies.  
  
"Look, about earlier."  
  
Jin's hand shot up to cut him off as he motioned towards the bed. Gripping his chest as the demon continued to eat its way around him inside.  
  
"It's fine, don't worry about it. I do not wish to fight with you.I cannot." His words were spoken softly as he fell back onto the bed.  
  
Hwoarang nodded his head and shut the door behind him.  
  
"Friends?"  
  
Laughing to himself, Jin nodded his head. It was the best to do at this moment. He was in no shape to fight, and he couldn't be out in the rain. So doing the best next thing, he nodded his head once more.  
  
"Friends."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: So what did ya think? Hope ya liked it! Sorry it took so long. But there it was! Please leave a review and thanks for reading! ^^ 


	4. Prophecy

Clashing Destinies

Chapter 3

Prophecy

By: Aireonna (a.k.a. Candice Willman)

Disclaimer: I do not own and never will own Tekken or any of the official characters but a girl can dream can't she? –droolz-

A/N: Wow… Yeah I know, shoot me now. It's been… I don't even want to know how long. But I am trying to get writing again, it's just hard. But here is the attempt of the next chapter! Hope you enjoy.

As if in slow motion, feathers tainted with blood fell from the vast air. The ground seemed to be an eternity away, taking forever to reach the dust and sand. There was no sign of water, no sign of rain. The air was so dry you could almost taste sane within your throat. The only liquid now, was blood. Stained across the desert sand, it blazed in the sun.

The feathers were black. Far too large to be that of a bird, they laid in a heap. A flash of sharp teeth and a cry for help. Not a normal cry, but that of an animal. Oddly, the cry of that animal was in words.

"_Help me, Julia." _A voice of an old man echoed through an empty space.

Gasping for air, the Native American girl shot from the dampness of her bed with a shrill scream. Grasping at her breast, she fought the tears that strayed from her dark eyes. Her eyes seemed to not be able to see anything but that of the blood. Clutching the end of her bed, Julia threw her form from the nightmare. Standing without ease, she swayed to and fro a little before releasing the air she held within.

"Grandfather?" Her voices seemed to be acting without her consent. She knew not of what the word meant, but somehow it was truthful. Jumping as if completely out of her skin, she stared wide eyed at the now open door. There in the frame stood Ling. Julia need not to say another word.

"Are you al'ight Julia? I heard you scream." Her words were soft and Julia could almost not comprehend them. Her mind was a blur and her vision wasn't much better. Her hands lifted to cover her small ears as her scream and the word echoed her mind.

"Grandfather…" She whispered softly, her knees finally giving way beneath her; she didn't hit the ground like you would thing though. No, it was as if she was lifted from the ground on which they stood by an unknown source. Her frail body lay in the air, floating like a feather. Ling could not believe her eyes at the sight. Gasping, she stepped towards her friend.

"What is going on?"

She was not able to say anymore, for a bright light shot throughout the room. The light somehow emanated a shrill sound that shattered all the glass around them. Ling fell to the ground, clutching her head tight for protection. The light flew out of the apartment and filled the night sky.

Julia's small form continued to drift in the air, the light slowly surrounding and engulfing the two girls. Lifting Ling too from the ground, Julia's eyes shot open. A voice that was not hers spoke from her parched lips.

"_Today the prophecy shall take its course. For the demon shall attack this world, attack our tribe. Two girls shall be chosen, one the princess of our ancestry and the other a guardian of another world. Their souls have been reincarnated into two teenage girls. On this day, these girls shall be pronounced the saviors of this world. Along the way, they shall receive help, but not much. Few are attached to these beings but that of their soul mates and in this time they shall be drawn stronger than ever. To assure this victory over the demon that is not yet demon, but a human, their souls shall receive their past powers. The elements shall live within these bodies to protect this world, to save our people, and to prevail over the demon. Our Princess, with the power of Fire, Earth, and Mind, she shall rise. Our guardian, with the power of Water, Wind, and Word. These two shall be the end to that of this prophecy and hope to be the end of this evil..."_

As the words ended, Julia's mouth slowly closed the light diminishing from sight. The two forms shifted towards the ground, gently resting upon the firmness. Their bodies lay lifeless in the night as the light faded throughout the night sky. The moonlight although, was much brighter shining brightly in the starless atmosphere. With a tent of red, the moon seemed as if it smiled briefly with demon eyes.

Both Jin and Hwoarang bolted upright sensing the power before the light had even engulfed the night sky. Their eyes met smoothly with a nod. Something wasn't right.

Jin gripped his chest once more as the demon now fought harder to surface. This new power was tormenting his soul, the demon craving for it. Somehow he knew it wasn't a good thing. This power coming from no where. It seemed wild and ancient. The demon needed it, but slightly feared it.

"Everything alright there?" Hwoarang asked softly. He could tell Jin wasn't doing so well. He had heard stories about the demon within Kazuya. But he didn't believe it. He could see now that somehow it had been passed to Jin, and he wasn't doing a very good job at fending it off.

"Yeah… We must find where this power is coming from. Something isn't right. Somehow it's oddly familiar." Jin bowed his head, taking in a deep breath and headed towards the door.

Outside was rather bright, the light slowly fading from the sky. It was strong. Ancient power had a tendency of that, being very powerful. The rain had slowed and was reverted to only a slight drizzle.

Jin's eyes searched the sky, finding where it was coming from. He could see the stream of light faintly, and from the looks of it came from somewhere in the city. His eyes continued to search and his heart ached at the realization that it was directly over the area Ling was staying.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you coming?" Hwoarang questioned rather rudely.

"Hn." Jin growled low in his throat, anger surfacing. All thoughts now resided on Ling. If anything had happened to her, he didn't know what he would do. The demon angered also, he could feel it clawing at his very existence. It pained him that this demon was attached to his humanity, controlling his every move.

"I know where it came from. "His voice was low as they entered the car. Pointing the direction to head, the car sped off into the night not knowing what the two were getting themselves into.

Darkness. Blood. Cold.

Pain filled her every sense, her body ringing with power. Her eyes couldn't seem to find the strength to open. Every limb hung loosely clinging to the ground for support. Her mind swirled with questions but couldn't find any answers.

Without realizing, Julia's body rose from the ground standing gently. Her eyes opened the light burning at her core. A tingling sensation over powered her senses.

"How… What?" Questions rolled off her tongue. Her eyes fell upon her young friend Ling and her features softened.

"Ling?" Her voice was harsh, her throat dry and finding it hard to breath out the words.

Ling stirred on the ground, her body weakened from previous actions. Her hand distinctly clutched her head in pain, her mind in chaos not knowing what to believe as memories and words flooded her head. What was going on?

Her eyes opened and she found Julia standing above her concern written on her every feature.

"Do you feel it?" Her words were also hard to make out, her throat raspy and lacked moisture. She found it harder to stand her body weak and in need of energy. But yet she felt power surging through her every limb.

Julia only nodded, not knowing how she understood, but she did. Something had happened. The memories tore at her mind, confusing her thoughts. She didn't know what was real. She stared down at her hands in awe.

"So many memories. So much power…" Ling's words drifted off. This didn't change anything, they knew who they were. But the memories of their past lives, of all the lives of the ancient powers that surged through the body, they tied together not being able to distinct the difference between lie and truth.

A screech could be heard outside as a car came to a halt in front of their building. Ling turned to Julia, still in a weakened state. They needn't say anything, they could sense him.

"Jin…" Ling's voice was soft. But for some reason, her body tensed, the power surging and tingling through her veins. She could sense the demon within him. It called to her. It angered her soul.

Julia headed for the door before anything else could be said.

Jin's eyes stormed up the building, eyeing the area in which he knew she was. He could feel her. His body called to her for some odd reason.

Hwoarang exited the car and sighed. "Ok, now what?"

They both entered the building, not knowing what they were walking into.

Before he knew it, they were at the dreaded door. This all felt so wrong, it wasn't right. They shouldn't be here.

Hwoarang knocked softly, but there was no answer. Knocking again they both froze as the door opened on its own the hinges hissing at them.

Jin didn't hesitate to enter, he had to see her, had to know she was alright. His eyes swam across the room to find nothing.

Julia heard the two enter. She didn't know how they got in but they were now in her apartment. Her body hummed warning her to run. Her every ounce of strength told her to exit now before another step. But she couldn't. She felt Ling behind her at suddenly she wasn't so scared to know who else was here. She felt safe. Her mind searched the room and she didn't know how but she knew they could sense them.

/ Be careful Ling. / Julia didn't even realize it, but her lips didn't move. Her thoughts spoke through Ling's mind.

Ling couldn't find the strength to walk, but found her levitating into the next room where her eyes fell upon him. The demon she knew she should fear. The man she knew she couldn't.

"Jin…" But she couldn't do anything. Suddenly, her body was moving on its own. Her cries were all that was heard as words flew from her mouth, water surrounding both her and Julia in a protective shield.

Hwoarang eyes the situation, his mind searching for answers as voices swam through his mind. They told him to run to her. Find her. Protect her. He didn't know what it all meant.

Jin's anger rose as the demon began to surface. His eyes turned a bright red, his voice thundering out a scream. Throwing his head back, he tried to fight it.

"Ling! Help me!"

Ling didn't know what was happening; her body was protecting both her and Julia all on its own. Words continued to exit her mouth saying small incantations calling out the demon to fight her.

Jin's shirt ripped across his chest as black wings tore themselves out of his muscular back. He cringed in pain, his knees clasping him to the ground.

Julia screamed at the situation unfolding in front of her. This all felt oddly familiar. The man standing behind Jin called to her. But before anything else could happen, both Julia and Ling evaporated in thin air, disappearing from the small apartment room. Water spilt down onto the ground, crashing down upon the two men soaking them to the bone.

Jin screamed in pain as the demon began to return into his being. The wings remained as blood dripped down his sweat stricken skin.

"What the hell just happened?" Hwoarang fell to the ground in awe. He couldn't make this all out, couldn't piece it all together. He didn't know what to believe, his eyes or his mind.

Gasping for breath, all his mind could think of was her.

"Jin…"

The demon laughed within him winning this battle for now.

It had begun. The beginning of the end.

A/N: TA DA! Update... hehe... I hope you aren't lost now . I hope you enjoyed and I shall try and update soooooonnnerr... Please REVIEW! And don't be afraid to leave your true thoughts.


End file.
